Encuentros a ciegas
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: SASUSAKU una broma de naruto crea un encuentro en el baño muy sugestivo, una relacion pasional y necesidad de placer...LEMON [algo de KakaSaku] [Angst WAFF] [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

Encuentros a ciegas

FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS, QUE SANTA LES TRAIGA A LAS NIÑAS UN SASUKE-KUN Y A LOS NIÑOS SU SAKURA-CHAN XD, esta algo tarde pero igual se los deseo.

Bueno este fanfic es SASUSAKU debo darle los meritos a mi onechan, lei su "una mañana en el baño" y se me vino esta idea, haci que hoy que tengo tiempito la subo.

Beso para todos y dejenme muchos muchso reviews (//Inner : si no hay reviews no hay historia ¬¬//)

Naruto no me pertenece pero de navidad por favor haganme un regalo en el que venga Sasuke-kun, Itachi-san y Kakashi-sensei (baba) xD

llllll cambio de escena

_Recuerdos_

-pensamientos o actos de los personajes-

(//mis pensamientos//)

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sakura : NARUTOOO BAKA VEN ACA TE VOY A MATAR –le gritaba-

Kakashi : tranquila, te puedes lastimar –la sostenia-

Naruto : -escondido tras Sasuke- Sakura-chan, no fue mi intencion, enserio, era solo una bromita, yo no queria que eso te pasara –se escabuye tras el uchiha-

Sasuke : usoratoncachi ella no puede verte ni oirte–le decia por que estaba fastidiado de los movimientos de este-

Sakura : -se pone a llorar- Kakashi-sensei, cuanto tiempo voy a estar asi –le preguntaba aunque sabia que no le escucharia-

Kakashi : -tomo una mano de sakura y le toco cuatro de los dedos-

Sakura : cuatro dias? –le pregunto-

Kakashi : -puso las manos de la chica sobre su rostro y asintio-….-la abrazo ya que esta se puso a llorar peor que antes-

Naruto : Sakura-chan

Sasuke : -se limitaba a escuchar la conversacion-

Kakashi : -aun con Sakura en sus brazos- tendremos que quedarnos aca mientras Sakura se recupera

Naruto : pero no es para tanto, yo podria tomarla de la mano y guiarla –lo miran de muerte- no, bueno entonces no jeje

Kakashi : nos hospedaremos en un hotel que hay por aca cerca, y de ti naruto me encargare después

Haci fue, ellos se dirigian a una mision en la villa de la niebla, en un pueblito antes de llegar a naruto se le ocurrio la estupenda idea de jugarle una broma a Sakura, como lo hizo ni idea, lo unico es que los ojos y los oidos de esta quedaron cerrados con chakra ella no podia ver ni ori, y bueno, ahora estaban en ese hotel, no era uno lujoso, no tenian previsto quedarse alli, es mas en el hotel solo habia un baño, era grande pero solo era uno para todos los huéspedes, y si Sakura hubiera podido escuchar, sabria que solo era una posada, nada de hotel,solo habia cupo para maximo unas 10 personas, y que solo se encontraban ellos en ese lugar

Sasuke : -se levanta de la cama para salir del lugar-

Naruto : a donde vas Sasuke-baka? –le pregunto, estaba tan aburrido con el castigo que le habia impuesto Kakashi que no le importaria irse con Sasuke-

Sasuke : que te importa, mas bien quedate aquí quietito, o quieres que Kakashi-sensei te quite la unica comida que te dejo en el dia? –se burlaba-

Naruto : -iva a pararse pero callo enseguida al suelo, si su maestro la habia amarrado con lazos de chakra al suelo-cuando Kakashi-sensei me suelte te juro que se te borrara esa sonrisita de la cara

Sasuke : hmp…-salia de la habitación dejando solo al chico-

……………………………..

Sakura : -quien llevaba acostada en su cama toda la mañana- Kakashi-sensei, podria alistarme mis cosas para ir a bañarme porfavor –mientras decia esto se sonrojaba-

Kakashi : -noto la vergüenza de la chica y le acaricio suavemente el cabello, tras unos momentos en los que alisto las cosas para que ella pudiera bañarse la tomo de la mano y la guio hasta el baño-

Sakura : -se detuvieron, ella sabia que habian llegado- arigato Kakashi-sensei

Kakashi : -solto la mano de la chica y desaparecio de un plof-

Sakura : -entro al baño con mucho cuidado de no tropezar, se desvistio y peino el cabello a pura memoria-

…………………………….

Sasuke : -se echaba shampoo, la verdad es que lo que mas le hacia relajarse era bañarse, el olor a limpio, era algo que simplemente le encantaba-……….-nani!¡! la puerta se abria y pudo ver el rosado cabello de su compañera de equipo, que podia hacer, lo primero que hizo fue cerrar la ducha y echarse aun rincón, como demonios iba a salir si ella ya tenia un pie adentro de la ducha?-

Sakura : -el baño olia muy bien, se adentro y al tacto busco el grifo y empezo a cuadrar la temperatura del agua-

Sasuke : -no lo podia creer, estaba viendo a Sakura bañandose, estaba hi delante de el totalmente desnuda!¡!, no podia creerlo, nunca imagino algo asi, la chica no estaba nada mal, es mas cierto amiguito suyo de aya abajo estaba empezando a reaccionar ante la agradable vision-

Sakura : -empezo a tararear una cancioncilla mientras el agua tibia se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo, se agacho a tratar de encontrar el shampoo, resbalo y sintio mucho miedo de la terrible caida, donde iba a caer?...pero el terror la invadio mucho mas aun cuando sintio como unas manos la agarraban de la cintura, estaba totalmente aterrada-

Sasuke : -OH KAMISAMA!¡! la chica se habia resbalado, el no podia permitir que se cayera y la sostuvo…noto el lo tenso de su cuerpo lo muy asustada que estaba, ella simplemente no podia ni hablar-

Sakura : -trato de serenarse tomando aire- qui…quien eres –logro decir-……-subio las manos para saber que era, hombre o mujer, las subio hasta donde creia quedaba el rostro y toco su cabello, lo que sintio la helo, era espuma, y lo supo, ella fue quien cometio el error-

Sasuke : ……………..

Sakura : yo me meti cuando te estabas bañando cierto? –y puso sus manos sobre el rostro del extraño de la misma forma que lo hacia con kakashi-

Sasuke : -asintio y nuevamente la cara de terror en ella, a el le encantaba tener el control de la situación y nuevamente lo tenia, ella desnuda entre sus brazos y encima de todo asustada, la cerco mucho mas a el y sintio como la chica se negaba-

Sakura : -o.O- que sueltame –trato de safarse buscando hacerle perder el equilibrio, pero lo unico que resulto fue tener mas contacto con el cuerpo de este, por la forma en la que evitaba sus movimientos ella comprendio que este tambien era un ninja, uno muy bueno- sueltame por favor –suplico, estaba muy apenada-

Sasuke : -la abrazo con mucha mas fuerza y lentamente se acerco a ella para rozar sus labios, si ese era el, le encantaba intimidar a la gente, y Sakura resultaba presa facil-

Sakura : que haces? –pero no pudo decir nada mas ya que el chico cerro sus labios en un beso, ella intento nuevamente soltarse, pero aquel hombre no se lo permitia-

Sasuke : -aquel contacto transpaso todas sus expectativas, la chica era muy dulce, y le encantaba ese tono sonrojado de sus mejillas, ya no podia parar, no queria hacerlo, y asi sumergido en sus pensamientos no noto cuando la chica empezo a corresponderle con un beso mucho mas apasionado que el devolvia gustosamente-

Sakura : -eso era algo totalmente nuevo para ella, en esos momentos agradecio enormemente lo que el ejercicio y el duro entrenamiento habian echo en su cuerpo, no era presumida, pero si se consideraba linda,…aquel era su primer beso, nunca imagino esa situación, pero si le estaba resultando de lo mas placentera-

Sasuke : -bajo sus manos hasta llegar a las caderas de la pelirosa acariciandola suavemente mientras la respiración de ella se hacia cada vez mas entrecortada y agitada- Sakura –la llamaba aunque sabia que ella no lo escucharia- Sakura!¡! –la chica habia subido su pierna derecha hasta el borde de sus piernas, y era algo que le sorprendio muchao, en que momento habia perdido el control de la situación, y ademas Sakura se mostraba apasionada y toda una mujer-

Sakura : -el chico habia bajado de sus labios hasta su cuello y con cada roze bajaba un poco mas, ella no podia hacer mas que juntar su cuerpo al de aquel extraño, segia muy confundida por lo que estaba haciendo, pero no importaba-……-se agarraba al cuello del chico que besaba sus hombros y acariciaba sus piernas, ella supo que debia parar o no sabria que pasaria despues-…….me…me sabes a jabon

Sasuke : -la miro, y sonrio, nuevamente tenia el control y a la chica asustada entre sus brazos, y no sin antes darle un ultimo beso la solto despacio-

Sakura : -como pudo abrio la puerta de la ducha y salio, tomo la toalla que habia dejado cerca y se cubrio mientras esperaba que el chico terminara de bañarse-

Sasuke : -puso el agua fria, de alguna manera debia calmar lo que la chica habia echo en el, a los 10 minutos salio y la encontro ahí tiritando de frio, puso una mano sobre el hombro de ella para indicarle que ya habia salido-

Sakura : -se sonrojo nuevamente de solo sentir su mano sobre su piel-….yo….yo

Sasuke : hmp…-la miro intrigado-

Sakura : ….si tu…si tu quieres, yo vendre nuevamente –agacho la cabeza pero sintio como el se la levantaba y le daba un suave beso en la mejilla, ello interpreto eso como un si, y lentamente entro a la ducha-

Sasuke : -se la quedo mirando hasta que se escucho el agua nuevamente, se vistio y seco lo mas que pudo su cabello salio del baño y se dirigio a su cuarto compartido con Naruto y Kakashi-

………………………..

Sakura : -toco la puerta insistentemente, al entrar- NARUTO NARUTO!¡! –lo llamaba con urgencia-

Naruto : -miro a su sensei y luego a su compañera, le tomo una mano-

Sakura : -lo toco para comprobar que si era el, le tomo el rostro y le dio un beso sonoro en los labios-

Naruto : -se sonrojo totalmente- SA…SAKURA-CHANN? –miro a los otros dos mientras la chica se abrazaba a su cuello-

Sasuke : -se levanto de la cama- PERO QUE DEMONIOS? –y trataba de asesinar al rubio con la mirada-

Kakashi : -solto su librito para mirarlos con una sonrisa pervertida-

Sakura : -mientras lo abrazaba- cuando regresemos a konoha te invitare un gran tason de ramen, es mas, kakashi-sensei y Sasuke-kun tambien iran –la miraban como si estuviera loca mientras daba mas besos en la mejilla al Uzumaki- gracias a ti naruto, hoy me ha pasado algo muy bonito –decia entre los besos- y ya no estoy molesta contigo por la broma –le daba un ultimo beso y se separaba de el-

Naruto : Sakura-chan –se desamayo-

Sasuke : -no pudo evitar la sonrisa de superioridad, sabia a lo que la chica se estaba refiriendo, y volvio a tumbarse en la cama aun con esa sonrisa que no paso desapercibida para Kakashi-

Kakashi : -miro a Sasuke para luego seguir con su Icha Icha-

Sakura : -salio del cuarto y se dirigio al suyo-

llllllllllllll

Kakashi : bueno, yo ire a dar una vuelta por ahí, esto es muy aburrido –desaparecio de un plof-

Naruto : yo quiero ir a comer ramen datebayo!¡! –tenia mucha vergüenza de ver a Sakura-chan, asi que dejaria que el baka la cuidara- tu encargate de Sakura-chan –y salto por la ventana sin dejar que el Uchiha dijera nada-

Sasuke : hmp….-se levanto con pereza y se dirigio al cuarto de al lado (//Inner :que obviamente era el de sakura//) abrio la puerta lentamente y la vio a un dormida, se dirigio al baño y se arreglo-

Sakura : -se desperto pero seguia en la cama, se puso a pensar en lo que le habia ocurrido el dia anterior le hacia sonrojarse con solo recordarlo, por fin se levanto y se dirigio al baño, esto era mientras sasuke se estaba arreglando en su cuarto- al parecer, hoy no le interesa venir –decia tristemente mientras el agua recorria su cuerpo-

Sasuke : -se asomo nuevamente al cuarto de la chica pero ella no estaba ahí, casi corriendo llego hasta el baño y alli estaba ella, ya se habia vestido con su tipico traje rojo y ahora peinaba su cabello que después de 5 años ya habia tomado su largo habitual-………-entro y cerro la puerta con llave, se acerco a ella y suavemente hizo el cabello a un lado para darle un beso en el cuello-

Sakura : -sonrio, no pudo evitar hacerlo al ver que el extraño ya habia llegado- crei que no llegarias –sonrio nuevamente-

Sasuke : -la abrazo por la cintura y seguia besando desesperadamente su cuello mientras ella se mordia suavemente el labio inferior-…..-la volte haciendo que ella quedara frente a el y la empujo hasta la pared para besarla con mayor facilidad-

Sakura : -se agarraba con fuerza por que sentia sus piernas temblar de placer, no le importaba nada, en esos momentos penso en Sasuke-kun, recordo que le amaba, y tambien recordo que el siempre la trataba friamente, por que aferrarse a algo que nunca va a ser, cuando tienes a otros hombres a tus pies, que muy seguramente si te quieren, y eso era lo que estaba hacendo en ese momento, demostrandose a si misma que lo olvidaria, y lo olvidaria en brazos de otro hombre-

Sasuke : -bajaba la corredera del vestido rojo mientras la besaba en los labios, y noto como ella torpemente trataba de tocarlo por debajo de la camisa y de un solo tiron se la quito-

Sakura : -sentia el cuerpo bien formado del chico, no sabia como era, pero algo si estaba seguro, no estaba nada mal, arqueo un poco su espalda dejando su cara de medio lado contra la pared y su cuerpo un poco mas cerca al del chico, ella queria mas-

Sasuke : -la miro sorprendido, nunca imagino a Sakura de esa forma, y era algo que le estaba encantando, sus manos viajaban atraves de las caderas de la chica y sus labios recorrian los pechos de esta por encima del sostén, la chica como pudo sujeto una de sus manos y la puso sobre su corazon-

Sakura : -con la respiración dificil- estoy…estoy muy asustada, y al tiempo estoy muy ansiosa –decia esto con el rojo en sus mejillas-

Sasuke : -la miro con…ternura? e hizo lo mismo que ella,- ves, es lo que has hecho en mi –aunque sabia que ella no lo escuchaba, aun asi ella podia sentir como latia su corazon,…la abrazo tratando de calmar su respiración, esta vez fue el quien decidio que debian parar y empezo a subir el cierre del vestido y nuevamente su puso su camisa-

Sakura : -estaba totalmente confundida con la actitud del extraño y se quedo totalmente quieta cuando sintio que aquel hombre la alzaba-

Sasuke : -salio por la ventana del baño con la chica en brazos y acurrucada en su pecho, saltaba de arbol en arbol-

Sakura : -si definitivamente este no era un hombre comun, era un shinobi, lo sabia por los saltos perfectos que estaba dando- a donde vamos –susurro a unque sabia que no tendria respuesta-

Sasuke : hmp…-eso ni el mismo lo sabia, solo estaba saltando y saltando-

Sakura : oye podemos caminar un rato por favor? –casi suplico-

Sasuke : -la bajo y empezaron a caminar por el bosque, estaban totalmente callados, aun asi ella sonreia, como siempre lo hacia, no importaba la situación, la chica lo tomo de la mano y el la miro-

Sakura : podriamos sentarnos, estoy algo casada

Sasuke : -la guio a ella para que se sentara y luego el se sento a su lado, y se quedo ahí mirandola, el sabia perfectamente lo que ella sentia por el, y como siempre la habia despreciado, se puso a pensar en que ella no sabia con quien estaba sintiendo esas cosas, y que obviamente no seria nunca el, en ese momento se sintio engañarse a si mismo, sakura estaba traicionando su amor, y lo peor es que lo hacia con el mismo, ese pensamiento le hizo fruncir el seño-

Sakura : -se sentia tan bien no preocuparse de nada, saber que no eres rechazada, que por primera vez en tu vida te corresponden, asi no sepas quien, eso la hacia sonreir-

Sasuke : -pero espera, eso a el no deberia importarle, que mas le da una chica menos enamorada de el, no tenia por que enojarse por esa tontada-

Sakura : podria recostarme en tu hombro –pregunto nuevamente sonrojada-

Sasuke : -sonrio, le encanataba tener el poder, se acomodo de tal forma que la cabeza de sakura quedo en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro, y la respiración tan cercana le producia un leve cosquilleo-

Sakura : quizas la ventana de mi cuarto hoy se quede abierta –susurro antes de dormirse en el hombro del chico-

Sasuke : -no pudo evitar mirarla con sorpresa, abiertamente le estaba pidiendo pasar la noche con ella, que pasaba con esa Sakura que conocio, desde hace mucho, es mas desde el principio ya habia perdido el control de aquello, era ella la que decidia, no pudo evitar que su corazon latiera mas fuerte que antes-

……………..

Sakura : -se estira un poco y se da cuenta de que esta en la cama, esta vestida y todo, a lo mejor y aquel extraño la llevo después de que se durmió, se levanto y salio- Kakashi-sensei –tocaba la puerta de sus compañeros- Kakashi-sensei, tengo mucha hambre

Kakashi : -abre la puerta- Naruto, Sasuke, vamos a ir a comer –tomo a sakura de la mano y se van directo al restaurante, como de costumbre se desarrola una lucha para ver quien come mas entre sasuke y naruto, kakashi no presta atención por leer su librito, y sakura aunque no puede ver ni oir muestra una gran sonrisa, regresan a la posada ya muy tarde, a eso de las 10 de la noche y cada cual se duerme-

…...

Sasuke : -mira su reloj, ya son las 12:30, antes de salirse por la ventana mira si sus compañeros estan dormidos, con chakra sube hasta la ventana de sakura, que efectivamente estaba abierta, y ella se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, se acerco lentamente y toco su hombro-

Sakura : crei que no vendrias –dijo en la oscuridad mientras se volteaba para darle un beso donde cayera-

Sasuke : -por que vine? Se pregunto mientras recibia el beso-………-la chica llevaba un pijama de conejitos blancos y fondo rosa, era un conjunto largo asi que si queria ver algo de ella deberia desvestirla-

Sakura : si empiezas, por favor termina –dijo con voz seria mientras el se ponia encima suyo-

Sasuke : hmp…-se agacho y beso los labios de la pelirosa y suavemente empezo a soltar los botones del pijama y ella acariciaba sus fuertes brazos-

Sakura : -sentia como se le acababa el aire en aquel beso, estaba segura, lo daria todo aquella noche, en un segundo y todos los botenes ya estaban sueltos, ella hacia lo posible por quitarle la camisa a el, suspiro y lo siguiente que sintio fueron los besos alrededor de su pecho, besos que la estaban matando de pasion, y luego el fue un poco mas abajo, y otro poco mas, y otro poco y ya estaba al borde de su pantalón, tomo aire, lo hizo una y otra vez, si no lo hacia podria morir alli mismo-

Sasuke : -veia como subia y bajaba el pecho de la chica a causa de la agitada respiración, bajo un poco el pantalón y beso la piel descubierta entre las bragas y el pantalón, la chica tapo su boca, y la electricidad se hizo presente en el, era maravilloso verla en ese estado, y de un solo jalon quito la pieza de abajo dejando a la peligrosa en pantys-

Sakura : -una vez mas estaba desnuda (//Inner : casi!//) entre los brazos del desconocido, y no le importaba, nada le importaba mas que sentirse deseada por aquel hombre, pero ella tambien exigia una igualdad y cuando el subio nuevamente a besarla en los labios busco la parte de abajo del chico y con ayuda de este quedaron en las mismas condiciones-

Sasuke : -ahí encima de ella, casi desnuda, agitada y sonrojada, se detuvo unos instantes a mirarla, era una vista preciosa, y en su pecho sintio un calor, quiza era el deseo hacia aquella mujer, quiza era la situación llena de morbo que los envolvia desde ayer, quiza era algo que el no conocia, el amor, mientras pensaba esto la besaba, la besaba suavemente sin prisa alguna, la que parecia tenerla era ella que empezaba a bajar sus boxer´s, y el no iba a quedarse atrás no señores, no dejaria que ella tomase las riendas, y de la misma forma empezo a bajar la ultima prenda que quedaba en ella-

Sakura : -lo acaricio por encima de la tela y noto la exitacion en el, era lo mismo que ella estaba sintiendo, y sintio como el chico acariciaba su entrepierna sin ningun pudor, y con cada caricia se le escapaba un gemido que el intentaba ocultar con un beso, hay aprovecho y bajo los boxer´s del chico dejandolo desnudo y a su merced-

Sasuke : -noto el deseo de Sakura, era su mismo deseo, en ese momento no queria nada mas, lento pero seguro empezo a entrar en ella, notaba la cara que ponia la chica, llego a preocuparse, pero la forma en la que ella se acercaba a el le decia que debia continuar, y haci lo hizo hasta que ya no pudo mas y se dejo caer sobre ella, mientras se normalizaba la respiración de ambos daba suaves besos en el cuello de la pelirosa-

Sakura : -acariciaba la espalda del chico que seguia en la misma posición y aun respiraba agitadamente, ella misma aun no recuperaba el ritmo de su corazon-

Sasuke : -se durmió escuchando los latidos de la chica, era algo muy relajante-

……………….

Sakura : -aun dormia con el chico encima suyo-

Sasuke : -abrio pesadamente los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue la blanca piel de sakura, no sabia que hacer, ahora sentia pena por ella, que pasaria cuando ella abriera los ojos?, que haria el mismo que ya se habia acostumbrado a su compañía?, fruncio el seño y se molesto por todo aquello, habia dejade que eso se saliera de sus limites-

Sakura : ya despertaste? –en medio de un bostezo-

Sasuke : -le acaricio el vientre a lo que ella sonrio-

Sakura : me haces cosquillas –se giro de tal forma que ahora ella quedo sobre el, tomo la cobija y se cubrio el pecho- y que haremos ahora, tengo mucha hambre –sonreia mientras el intentaba traerla hacia sus labios- no, que haces, me vas a gastar si sigues asi –sonrio y dejo caer la sabana y se agacho totalmente encima de el- pero por hoy puedo hacer una excepcion –le susurraba al oido-

Sasuke : -sonreia, y le daba risa por que definitivamente aquella chica lo estaba dominando, le estaba provocando, ella empezo a moverse a horcajadas sobre el y ahí estuvo un momento que termino de despertarlos a ambos, muestra de pasion y deseo-

llllllllll

Naruto : -despertaba al ninja copia- Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei –lo llamaba-

Kakashi : que quieres –se escondia entre las cobijas-

Naruto : el baka no durmió esta noche aquí

Kakashi : -parecio que eso habia despertado su curiosidad- que quieres decir?

Naruto : que el no amanecio aquí, no se donde esta

Kakashi : debe estar por ahí, el ya es grande para que se cuide solo, que hora es?

Naruto : yo me acabe de levantar y el no estaba ahí,…bueno etto son las 11:30 de la mañana

Kakashi : -se volvio a meter en las cobijas- y quieres encontrarlo, seguro ya esta por ahí entrenando, deberias seguir su ejemplo,……ve a ver si Sakura necesita algo

Naruto : si Kakashi-sensei TwT

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

bueno en el proximo capitulo acaba, asi que si no hay reviews no hay historia.

Espero que les haya gustado, beso para todos

Si no hay reviews no hay historia, asi sean critocas onegai.


	2. Chapter 2

Encuentros a ciegas 2

Acá va el capitulo final, quizás después haga un al pasar de los años o que se yo, xD todo depende de que me digan los reviews, y estoy muy feliz por tantos que dejaron, se nota que la historia les gusto y eso me complace mucho mucho, y me da muchos motivos para seguir escribiendo xD

Naruto no me pertenece y albert me ayudo mucho con esto, cielito gracias xD.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Naruto : yo me acabe de levantar y el no estaba ahí,…bueno etto son las 11:30 de la mañana

Kakashi : -se volvió a meter en las cobijas- y quieres encontrarlo, seguro ya esta por ahí entrenando, deberías seguir su ejemplo,……ve a ver si Sakura necesita algo

Naruto : si Kakashi-sensei TwT……-salio del cuarto y ya se disponía a abrir la puerta cuando plof!¡!- KAKASHI-SENSEI

Kakashi : Naruto, mejor ve tú por el desayuno, yo cuidare de Sakura

Naruto : -algo aliviado, seguía con mucha vergüenza por lo de la ves pasada- si esta bien, traeré ramen para todos datebayo!¡! –y se fue feliz-

……………………

Sakura : -que no era tonta y sabia que en cualquier momento llegarían por ella se levanto y se puso su pijama con ayuda de aquel sujeto- gracias -sonrojada- ahora vuelvo, traeré algo de comer –salía de la habitación y choco con alguien- ¿¿?¿?

Kakashi : -le toco la cabeza en signo de que era el y ella sonrió, llamo a naruto que aun no iba muy lejos- Naruto ven acá, llévate a Sakura

Naruto : -muy sonrojado- hai –la toma de la mano y se van-

Sakura : -cielos, salí a tiempo, menos mal y sonreía ampliamente-

Kakashi : -se los quedo mirando hasta el fin del pasillo y luego se giro a la puerta de la habitación de la chica, si de una vez por todas sabría que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, tomo la apariencia de la pelirosa y entro, lo que vio no lo sorprendió, tendido en la cama se encontraba su otro alumno, el ya se lo esperaba, el chico parecía estar tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que "sakura" había regresado…no sabia que debía hacer en ese caso, si regañarlo, obligarlo a confesar por que el sabia muy bien que la kunoichi ni enterada debía estar de que se acostaba con el Uchiha,…simplemente de la misma forma que entro salio y dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso, ya después vería que era bueno hacer-

……………………

Sasuke : -que haría cuando todo esto acabara?, que haría cuando Sakura lo descubriera, no quería que esto se acabara, no podía negar que la estaba pasando muy bien, pero…Sakura, el la estaba utilizando por muy feo que suene eso era lo que estaba haciendo, bueno y que, ella no era tan chica, ya tenia 17 años, y si no hubiera querida que pasara nada de aquello se hubiera podido negar, por el contrario le dio todas las libertades, si ella sabia lo que hacia, no debía culparse por eso……por otro lado no podía dejar de pensar en la traición individual, se estaba traicionando así mismo…apretó la almohada contra si- demonios,… Sakura……Sakura, que estoy haciendo contigo –en verdad no quería hacerle daño, no sabia que hacer, todo se había salido de sus manos y ahora cualquier decisión que tomara la implicaba…suspiro-

Sakura : -entro con mucho cuidado de no tropezar ya que llevaba dos platos de comida que se trajo con la excusa de "naruto me estoy muriendo de hambre, pídeme dos desayunos" el era muy inocente, le causaba mucha gracia- ya llegue -sonrió-

Sasuke : -se acerco a ella para ayudarla y de paso le robo un beso- no importa, por ahora me quedare a tu lado –sonrió mientras la vio sonrojarse, y lo que dijo era cierto, se quedaría con ella aunque no lo pudiera ver ni oír-

Sakura : -se sentó en la cama para comer y el a su lado- sabes, mañana ya podré verte –sonrió mientras masticaba una tostada-

Sasuke : -la miro mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café,…si definitivamente mañana acabaría todo entre ellos, algo que nunca existió, y si lo hizo debería desaparecer como el hombre misterioso que paso la noche con ella-…………………-acabo su desayuno, se recostó con ella, le dio un largo y suave beso en los labios, bajo un poco hasta el cuello pero se detuvo, ya debía irse, estaba tarde y de seguro el dobe andaba buscándolo, rayos ya eran las 4 de la tarde, se le había pasado el tiempo muy rápido, salio del cuarto y se fue directo al baño-

llllllllllllllllllllllll

Naruto : Sasuke-baka donde has estado todo este tiempo? –lo cogio antes de que saliera nuevamente del cuarto-

Sasuke : que te importa, suéltame ya –le daba golpes en la cabeza-

Naruto : nada de eso, Kakashi-sensei quiere verte –lo jalaba-

Sasuke : -cielos, que querrá,- donde esta? –lo seguía golpeando-

Kakashi : acá estoy –no podía ocultar lo mal que se sentía, Sakura era la niña de sus ojos, y Sasuke la haría pasar un mal rato- suéltalo Naruto, y déjanos solos –el Uzumaki iba a protestar pero la mirada seria del ninja copia lo hizo salir de inmediato-  
Sasuke : que quieres? –se metió las manos en los bolsillos-  
Kakashi : -lo cogio del cuello- Sakura sabe que se esta acostando contigo

Sasuke : -se sorprendió totalmente por la actitud de su maestro- que…que te importa

Kakashi : claro que me importa, ustedes son mis alumnos –lo suelta- además, ella,…ella esta enamorada de ti –aclaro aunque el otro ya lo sabia de sobra-

Sasuke : y eso que……ella no se tiene por que enterar, además a ti no te importa –volvió a meter las manos en sus bolsillos mientras caminaba hacia la puerta que estaba abierta-

Kakashi : -tomaba su librito- ya veremos que haces mañana –se notaba una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro-

Sasuke : -salio del lugar, estaba vencido, Kakashi-sensei tenia razón, simplemente no quería saber de nada, no quería ver a la chica, las palabras de su maestro resonaban en su mente, los gemidos de la chica volvían a el para recordarle que se engañaba a si mismo- demonios –golpeo un árbol ya que anduvo caminando y ahora se encontraba en el bosque-

……………………

Sakura : -estaba muy feliz, mañana por fin podría ver al hombre a quien se había entregado, estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa, hasta quedarse a vivir en aquel pueblito,  
_Sakura : y tú eres de este lugar?  
………… : -asintió-  
Sakura : y te gustaría quedarte conmigo? -sonríe-  
……….. : -asintió-  
_(//Inner : ¬¬ que inocente//)  
hacia tanto que no se sentía tan feliz, sentía como si no dependiera siempre de sus compañeros, se sentía libre de hacer lo que le viniera en gana, y nada mas le importaba, no podía evitar sonreír,……se baño, y fue a buscar al resto de su equipo para ir a "almorzar" a las 7 de la noche-  
Kakashi : vamos, Sakura debe estar hambrienta –le decía a los otros dos y tomaba de la mano a la pelirosa que iba muy feliz-

Naruto : -la cogio de la otra mano- SAKURA-CHAN, mañana ya podremos irnos y tu te pondrás mejor datebayo!!¡¡ -sonreía-

Sasuke : -observaba desde atrás la tonta escenita familiar- cállate, no hagas tanto escándalo por esa estupidez

Naruto : tú solo estas envidioso por que cuando ella abra nuevamente los ojos volverá a besarme –y aunque intentaba burlarse termino sonrojándose-

Sasuke : eso es lo que tu crees dobe, ella no te presta atención por nada del mundo –decía satisfecho de sus alcances-  
Kakashi : eso lo veremos, además no creo que a ti te importe lo que le pase a ella o si? –noten el sarcasmo en sus palabras-

Sasuke : -activo su sharingan- Kakashi, es que acaso te importa a ti?  
Naruto : eres un baka, y además un irrespetuoso –pone cara de ángel, apresuran el paso y lo dejan más atrás-

Comen "tranquilamente", ahora no solo peleaban Sasuke y Naruto sino que para colmos Kakashi también se metía en la pelea, y cierta chica pelirosa la que ocasionaba las peleas ni cuenta se daba que ellos estaban casi por matarse

………………………………

Kakashi : -ya están llegando al hotel- yo iré a dejar a Sakura a su cuarto, nos vemos mas tarde –se despide con la mano-

Sasuke : -se lo queda mirando hasta que naruto lo apresura-

Naruto : vamos Sasuke, tengo mucho frió apúrate si,……Sakura-chan es tan linda no? –el comentario-

Sasuke : no se –es cierto, en todo ese tiempo si que le había cogido mucho aprecio a la Haruno, era la una chica que lo conocía y lo aguantaba, se los aguantaba por que sabia muy bien que ellos podían llegar a ser exasperantes…sonrió-

Naruto : de que te ríes baka, te ríes de mí? –que ingenuo-

Sasuke : -no tenia ganas de pelear con el- apresurémonos, mañana debemos madrugar.

…………………

Sakura ya se ha quedado dormida desde hace un buen rato pero kakashi no sale de la habitación, al contrario esta sentado al lado de su cama, la observaba, y a lo menos llevaba una hora en lo mismo……-acaricio el cabello de la chica y se puso sobre ella dejando sus piernas a ambos lados de esta, se bajo su mascara y lentamente alcanzo los labios de la Haruno, le dio un beso suave y tierno, ella lentamente se despertó y no opuso resistencia al cuerpo que sentía sobre ella-

Sakura : hola, pensé que no vendrías -sonrió-

Kakashi : -rayos, el era mas alto que sasuke, su cuerpo era diferente y ella obviamente lo notaria, aun así siguió sobre ella y nuevamente bajo a sus labios- sa…sakura

Sakura : -apoyo las manos sobre el pecho de este pero el en un rápido movimiento se las volvió a bajar, que……que ocurre? se preguntaba, pero el empezó a bajar por su cuello haciéndola perder cualquier pensamiento, solo deseaba tocarlo, pero a cada intento el le bajaba nuevamente las manos, entonces decidió dejarse llevar y disfrutar de las suaves y dulces caricias que le estaba proporcionando el sujeto, se sentía muy bien, además era algo que el nunca había hecho-

Kakashi : -lentamente desabrocho el pijama de su alumna e iba bajando cada vez mas, se estaba volviendo loco de tenerla para el, como en sus sueños mas íntimos, era algo que siempre había deseado, ella se convirtió en una mujer, y el solo se conformo con verla crecer, pues ahora no, ahora seria suya-……

Naruto : -toca la puerta de la chica- KAKASHI-SENSEI, SASUKE-BAKA NO ME DEJA DORMIR –le llamaba- (//Inner : vaya, naruto golpeando puertas owO//)

Kakashi : -se incorporo de un solo golpe y empezó a cerrar la blusa de Sakura- en un momento salgo –se bajo de la cama y a medio camino se regreso y le dio un beso a la chica que estaba totalmente confundida,…salio- que ocurre contigo –mierda, si que le había estropeado su única oportunidad, casi furioso entro al cuarto compartido-

Sasuke : -se levanta- vaya, kakashi-sensei, por que tardaste tanto, a Sakura solo debía acompañarla hasta su habitación –lo mira con rabia cosa que pone el ambiente muy tenso-

Kakashi : te importa? –se dirigía a su cama, ni siquiera se cambio estaba muy cabreado-

Naruto : el baka tiene razón, por que tardaste tanto –se abalanzo sobre el y una pelea más que no los dejo dormir hasta entrada la madrugada-

lllllllllllllllllll

Sakura : -se levanto pero no abrió los ojos, sabia que ese seria un día muy especial, respiro profundo y lentamente abrió sus bellos jades, los tenues rayos de sol que se filtraban por su ventana la hicieron cerrarlos nuevamente- vaya, debo acostumbrarme a esto –y luego de rascarse los ojos empezó a abrirlos nuevamente- todo es tan hermoso, no mas oscuridad –sonrió, se levanto y tendió la cama, iba a despertar a sus compañeros, pero antes se dedico a ver y escuchar la naturaleza, como era de lindo todo cuando ves y escuchas, sonrió,…camino hasta la puerta- un momento, si ya estoy bien nos marcharemos, y entonces yo…-no tendría siquiera oportunidad de ver al sujeto que la visitaba- no, no dejare que sepan que ya estoy bien –salio y golpeo la puerta de ellos-

Naruto : SAKURA-CHAAANNNNN YA DEBES ESTAR BIEN DATEBAYO

Sakura : -demonios, casi la deja sorda- tengo hambre kakashi-sensei

Kakashi : creo que aun no te recuperas –la tomo de la mano- vamos a desayunar

Sasuke : -la miro y saberla así le dio un alivio, aun no tendría que enfrentarse a la realidad-

………………………

Ya era tarde, alrededor de las 12 o 1, Sakura se baño y se entretuvo tanto con el sonido del agua al caer al suelo, que no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que tarde duchándose……-salio puso la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y se miro al espejo, notaba un brillo en sus ojos- debe ser la felicidad –sonrió y empezó a peinar su cabello……un ruido la alerto, la perilla de la puerta giraba, sonrió el chico ya había llegado, cerro los ojos y continuo peinándose-

Sasuke : -rodeo a la chica desde atrás y le beso el cuello al tiempo que la giraba para besarla en la boca y recostarla contra la pared-

Sakura : -lo abrazo y le dio un gran beso- escucha –el chico se detuvo un momento-

Sasuke : -la miro esperando impacientemente, quería seguir besándola-

Sakura : -sonrió ampliamente- ya puedo verte y escucharte

Sasuke : -la soltó de inmediato pero no se separo de ella, Sakura solo debía abrir los ojos para verlo, rayos que haría-

Sakura : -noto como el la había soltado y lo comprendió todo, ella era solo un juego, nada importante, aun así no dejo de sonreír- pero, no hay ningún problema, -camino hasta donde había dejado su ropa y con los ojos cerrados aun, busco su banda que la identificaba como ninja de konoha, la cogio con ambas manos y se la puso sobre los ojos de modo que no viera nada- así esta mejor –y se dirigió nuevamente por el camino que había seguido y al llegar lo abrazo-

Sasuke : -no pudo comprender la actitud de la chica, no le importaba que el no la quisiera, era un desgraciado……la empujo nuevamente contra la pared y empezó a besarla, deslizo sus manos por los brazos de la pelirosa mientras ella le abría la camisa-

Sakura : -escuchaba la respiración del chico que iba aumentando con el momento, le pareció tan hermoso,……definitivamente ella no había nacido para sentir el amor, una vez mas su corazón fue roto por el rechazo- ahhhh –la mano traviesa del joven la saco de sus pensamientos, estaba acariciándola por encima de la toalla-………-bajo sus manos y le desabrocho el pantalón y seguido subió sus piernas aprisionándolo-

Sasuke : -la sostuvo de la cintura y de un solo empujón entro en ella que seguía con la toalla puesta aunque desencajada totalmente,……sentía enormes deseos de pronunciar el nombre de la chica, de gritar entre gemidos……besaba el cuello de la kunoichi mientras ella le abrazaba por entre la camisa, tenia los labios entreabiertos disfrutando del momento mientras el hacia mas rítmico el movimiento de su cadera-

Sakura : -se maldecía interiormente, estaba siendo utilizada por aquel sujeto, no pudo evitar que las lagrimas mojaran su protector, aun así quería mas de aquel suave placer que le estaba proporcionando todo aquello, sentir el pecho del chico, como subía y bajaba, y su respiración agitada y entrecortada que le daba un leve cosquilleo en su cuello- hazlo mas fuerte por favor –le suplicaba que la hiciera suya una vez mas, lo necesitaba-

Sasuke : -mudo ejecuto las ordenes y ahora solo escuchaba la espalda de la pelirosa al golpearse contra la pared, alzo la cabeza para besarla en los labios y lo que noto lo dejo totalmente impactado, ella mordía su labio inferior con tal fuerza que algo de sangre apareció en el, y sus mejillas estaban llenas de lagrimas,…tomo el rostro de la chica con ambas manos y la beso, en el sintió una mezcla de sangre y sal, el había echo eso, no evitaba sentirse culpable, aun así sus movimientos no pararon hasta que ella gimió entre el beso, hubo alcanzado la máxima felicidad-

Sakura : -las lagrimas seguían cayendo de ella, simplemente no podía evitarlo, todo aquello era una humillación, la mas placentera de todas-

Sasuke : -apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la Haruno mientras recobraba sus respiración, cerro los ojos disfrutando del momento pasado y que muy probablemente nunca mas se repetiría……de repente se vio en el suelo-

Sakura : NO ME UTILIZES MAS!¡! –grito mientras lo empujaba con fuerza, se acomodo la toalla y dio unos pasos torpes en los que casi cae, siguió avanzando con los ojos aun cerrados y la mano de aquel con quien había compartido tanto la sujeto y tiro de ella de una forma tan violenta que cayó al suelo y sus lágrimas no paraban de salir-

Sasuke : -con ella encima suyo forcejeando por la libertad, la abrazo fuerte contra el, hasta casi asfixiarla en aquel gesto de cariño al que ella cedió y ahora se encontraba abrazándolo con la misma fuerza-

Sakura : -si, se había engañado así misma una vez mas, y correspondió al abrazo por frustración, y se aferraba a el buscando consuelo en su hermoso corazón palpitante- prométeme….que algún día…si yo regreso a este lugar…prométeme que me buscaras –subió el rostro y sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas, de la pasión de hace unos minutos o de tantas lagrimas que las cubrían y le sonrió- lo prometes? –le pregunto con un tono dulce y triste en sus palabras-

Sasuke : -asintió, como podía negarse a esa sonrisa, a esa mujer a la que había lastimado, esta vez el mismo estaba sufriendo, nada lo libraría de ello, la miro profundamente, se dio cuenta,…lo que paso hace unos segundos no fue esa necesidad que lo impulso al principio de aquella "relación", era algo muy diferente, fue amor, aunque no lo acepte entrego parte de el a ella y no le diría que no a esa propuesta-

lllllllllllllllllllll

Naruto : -abre la puerta de su habitación- Sakura-chan, que haces aquí?, ya estas bien?

Sakura : -entra y hace a un lado al rubio y se dirige a la cama donde esta recostado el ninja copia- Kakashi-sensei ya quiero irme de aquí –se arrodilla junto a el y le ruega con la mirada para luego abrazarlo- por favor

Kakashi : veo que ya estas mejor no? –corresponde al abrazo para enseguida mirar al Uchiha que esta del otro lado de la habitación- bueno, ahora solo tenemos que entregar estos pergaminos y ya podremos regresar a konoha –le acaricio el cabello-

Sakura : -se abrazo mas fuerte a el- gracias kakashi-sensei

Sasuke : -miraba con culpabilidad, había sido un total irresponsable con todo aquello-

Naruto : SII, CUMPLAMOS CON LA MISION DATEBAYO!¡!¡

Todo llego a buen termino en la villa de la niebla, regresaron a konoha y comieron ramen invitados por sakura, después de todo lo había prometido, y las cosas no eran tan malas,……al parecer ella nunca sabría quien era su encantador amante……………si su vida seguiría como siempre hasta que algún día decidiera volver a aquel sitio donde aprendió que significaba el placer………

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

fic terminado, me quieren matar por ese final?, me van a exigir otro capitulo?, es eso lo que aprendes en los libros de jiraiya, eh kakashi-sensei ¿??¡?¡, por que razón no le dijo la verdad sasuke a sakura?, naruto sigue ilusionado con ese beso que le dio la pelirosa? xD!!!¡¡!.

gracias por todos los reviews, me hicieron muy feliz, gracias a toda la gente divina que los dejo y también a la gente que leyó.

Besoss y no olviden dejar sus reviews. w


	3. Chapter 3

Encuentros a ciegas 3

Vamos, que sensibles son, creyeron que ese seria el final, jajaja, ya tenia todo preparado –risa malévola- pero bueno, quería llegar a los 50 reviews para poder subir este capitulo y no se si me exigirán mas capítulos ¬¬ pero en fin aquí va.

Naruto no me pertenece

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Todo llego a buen termino en la villa de la niebla, regresaron a konoha y comieron ramen invitados por sakura, después de todo lo había prometido, y las cosas no eran tan malas,……al parecer ella nunca sabría quien era su encantador amante……………si su vida seguiría como siempre hasta que algún día decidiera volver a aquel sitio donde aprendió que significaba el placer………

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-la respiración agitada y la ropa regada por toda la habitación, sentía la suavidad de las manos que acariciaban su entrepierna y no podía evitar cerrar los ojos ante aquel contacto, la noche había empezado de una forma algo extraña, no era la primera vez que la pasaba con el, al contrario con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de lo atractivo y buen amante que era aquel hombre, ni si quiera ella recordaba como es que se habían involucrado,… a sus 18 años era una gran mujer, de las mejores kunoichis de konoha, y además una bella flor, había cambiado mucho desde aquella vez aunque la gente no pareció notarlo, o mas bien, la gente seguía con la imagen de esa tierna sakura, y ahora estaba conciente de todo lo que podría despertar en un hombre o una mujer, el deseo, su palabra favorita, y con la cual obtenía todo lo que quería excepto uno cosa por la que dejo de luchar…el amor…esa era una batalla perdida y opto por rendirse, no podía negarlo, aunque muchos hombres habían caído entre su juego de pasión y dulzura, no dejaba de sentir algo especial por sasuke-kun, el se había dedicado a sus entrenamientos, a su venganza y nunca se percato de que lo que ella sentía por el era verdadero,… y naruto, bueno naruto había empezado una relación con la chica peliazul, y le alegraba mucho ya que lo quería, es mas se le cruzo por la mente que el rubio y ella podrían tener algo estable, pero no la sombra del Uchiha seguía en ella, y no solo la de el, también seguía en ella el recuerdo de aquellos 4 maravillosos días, los sentimientos seguían vivos en ella como si todo hubiese sido ayer- KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!¡!¡¡ -dio un respingo y dejo todos sus pensamientos para concentrarse en el placer que le estaban proporcionando los dedos expertos del ninja copia-

Kakashi : -mientras besaba apasionadamente los labios de la pelirosa y ahogaba sus gemidos- cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir, ya no soy tu sensei

Sakura : -abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes para verlo fijamente- claro que si, además te aprovechas de tu alumna –dijo con un tono de victima mientras el bajaba asta su cuello y le daba suaves mordiscos y ahora ella le acariciaba la bragadura de forma que el se paraba de a momentos por los mimos que le estaban dejando sin aire-

Kakashi : oh pobrecilla –se incorporo y la miro fijamente, ahí desnuda para el dispuesta a todo, bajo hasta su sexo y comenzó a besarla suavemente mientras ella agarraba fuertemente las sabanas y sus piernas se tensaban ahogándolo en aquel infinito encanto, tras un minuto de estar ahí se levanto nuevamente y la beso en los labios, fue un sabor algo distinto y también fue asombroso ya que aquel hombre lo hacia muy bien, ella lo volteo y se sentó sobre el para empezar a moverse a horcajadas, subía y bajaba, el orgasmo estaba cerca para ambos, en un rápido movimiento la chica se dejo caer sobre el provocando una oleada de sensaciones para luego cerrar sus ojos y recostarse sobre el mientras sentía como su cabello rosa resbalaba por su espalda y los bien formados brazos de aquel hombre que podría ser su padre la aprisionaban contra el- (//Inner : quien pude resistirse al juunín mas sexy de toda konoha?//)

Sakura : -se separa luego de unos minutos y empieza a buscar su ropa-

Kakashi : Sakura yo…

Sakura : -sonríe- que ocurre? –ya estaba medio vestida con una falda que le llegaba a media pierna color blanca- yo bajo primero si, así nos evitamos problemas

Kakashi : tienes razón –se volvió a recostar en la cama y se tapo con las cobijas, quien podría llevarle la contraria, quien podía decirle que no?, ella era una mezcla de inocencia y fantasía que podían matar a un hombre, ella era un ángel, preciosa y tierna, nadie se atrevía a decir nada de ella, por que ella, ella...era un ángel-

-termino de arreglarse para salir del cuarto de Ino, se supone que ese día celebraban el regreso de Sasuke y Naruto de una peligrosa misión, ella no quería estar allí, así que en ese momento se iría, había tanta gente allí que nadie lo notaria, pero a la salida tropezó con alguien- lo siento mucho –hizo una pequeña reverencia pero no miro a quien había golpeado y siguió caminando pero una mano la hizo detenerse- Sasuke-kun!¡!

Sasuke : -la mira fijamente- espérame, yo voy contigo

Sakura : no, no es necesario, tu debes quedarte, es tu fiesta -sonrió-

Sasuke : -puso esa cara de fastidio y ella entendió que no quería estar mas allí-

Sakura : hai ….-el la acompañaría asta su casa pero era tan incomodo, en todo el camino ni una sola palabra, al terminar el trayecto y ella ya estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa- gracias por acompañarme

Sasuke : que tienes con Kakashi? –fue directo al preguntar-

_Naruto : donde esta Sakura-chan?_

_Ino : -que la había visto subir con el juunin- no lo se, ustedes deberían saberlo baka_

_Kiba : -que ya estaba ebrio- debe estar ocupada con su m-ino le tapa la boca-_

_Sasuke : -aunque se haga el que no le importa estaba escuchando atentamente-_

Sakura : -se le paro el corazón- a que te refieres?

Sasuke : -se acerco a ella de modo que solo los separaban unos centímetros-

Sakura : -volteo su totalmente sonrojada cara- no…no tengo nada –la respiración del chico la tenia totalmente tensa, se separo de el y cerro su puerta-

Sasuke : -dio una patada a la puerta y se alejo de el lugar- maldito kakashi –decía entre dientes mientras se iba a su casa-

Sakura : -al momento del golpe ella estaba aun parada cerca de la puerta y le dio mucho miedo de el,…pero que podría importarle a el, de mal humor se fue a dormir-

llllllllllllll

-alistaba su maleta, doblaba ropa, elegía sus prendas, zapatos y demás- no tardare mucho, serán unos tres días –estaba feliz, tsunade le había dado unos días libres y los aprovecharía para cumplir su promesa con aquel extraño, la verdad es que por mas que había intentado olvidar sus caricias en brazos de otro, ninguno le había hecho sentir como el, y volvería por que estaba vez quería aclarar las cosas-

Ino : es por lo que me contaste cierto, crees que esta bien que jueguen nuevamente contigo –estaba muy preocupada-

Sakura : tu déjame a mi, yo me las arreglo –tomo sus cosas y se fue sin avisarle a nadie, solo su mejor amiga sabia ya que ella le cuidaría la casa mientras tanto- sayounara -sonrío-

lllllllllllllll

Naruto : QUE HICISTE QUE!!!¡!

Sasuke : cállate –le pega un golpe- fue culpa suya –miro a su maestro que no prestaba atención ya que estaba con su típico libro-

Kakashi : cúlpate a ti mismo, ella es una mujer hermosa, si tu no le dijiste nada cuando podías quien mas tiene la culpa? –así es, el sabia muy bien que Sasuke ocultaba sus sentimientos, y el lo quería mucho-

Sasuke : -se iba a lanzar encima del Hatake para darle una buena paliza-

Naruto : -fue mucho mas rápido y ahora le estaba dando de puños a su maestro- POBRE SAKURA-CHAAAAAN –ahora se lanzo contra el uchiha- ERES UN PERVERTIDO, LOS DOS SON UNOS, UNOS –se levanto, arreglo sus ropas y se fue a comer ramen, no quería saber nada de ellos por un largo tiempo-

llllllllllllllll

-luego de un día saltando de árbol en árbol por fin llego a su destino, se hospedo en el mismo lugar y en la misma habitación, estaba tan cansada que se quedo dormida con solo recostarse, despertó a eso de las 3 de la mañana y se puso a pensar en todo lo que había cambiado, para toda la gente que la conocía ella seguía siendo la dulce niña inocente y que soñaba con el amor, y a pesar de todo era cierto, aun soñaba con el amor, ese que la había lastimado tanto, no importaba, estaba dispuesta a todo, desde ahí tenia tres días para solucionar su conflicto interior, paso la noche en vela y el día siguiente solo salio para comer y bañarse, esperaba a que el misterioso muchacho apareciera, pero no fue así, no apareció en ningún momento, ella no podía ocultar su tristeza y rabia, la segunda noche la paso llorando-

llllllllllllll

Ino : -abrió la puerta- Sasuke-kun, que haces aquí?

Sasuke : necesito hablar con Sakura –la empujo y entro en la casa sin ningún permiso-

Ino : ella no esta –se enojo con la actitud del shinobi- se fue ayer

Sasuke : -la sujeto de los hombros fuertemente- a donde se fue?

Ino : a cumplir una promesa –se soltó de el y lo empujo a la salida- ahora vete y espera a que regrese –cerro la puerta-

Sasuke : -se quedo unos momentos asimilando la información, se fue a cumplir una promesa, se fue ayer, demonios todo le salía mal…empezó a correr, y a seguir el mismo camino de la pelirosa, seguro que ella estaría allí-

_-asintió, como podía negarse a esa sonrisa, a esa mujer a la que había lastimado, esta vez el mismo estaba sufriendo, nada lo libraría de ello, la miro profundamente, se dio cuenta,…lo que paso hace unos segundos no fue esa necesidad que lo impulso al principio de aquella "relación", era algo muy diferente, fue amor, aunque no lo acepte entrego parte de el a ella y no le diría que no a esa propuesta-_

-al llegar ya era de madrugada, había corrido sin parar un solo memento, debía encontrarla, se quedo en un lugar alejado pero en el que podía ver claramente si la chica se encontraba allí, y así fue a media mañana ella salio a caminar por los alrededores, y ahora que se encontraba allí no sabia que hacer, de que forma se acercaría sin que ella lo notara,…era medio día y el no había comido nada desde ayer, pero ahora habían cosas mas importantes que hacer, aunque no lo demostraba, en su corazón había algo muy importante por la pelirosa, le costaba aceptar por que se había ido de aquella forma solo para alcanzarla, sacudió la cabeza para sacar todos aquellos pensamientos de su mente y decidió entrar a la habitación de la muchacha, ya no importaba nada, tendría que enfrentar la realidad a la que había escapado durante tanto tiempo-

……………

-entro a su habitación a eso de las 4 de la tarde, al menos el sitio era lindo, así que trataría de disfrutar de el aunque por dentro estuviera muriendo, se sentó y casi se queda dormida-

Sasuke : -entro por la ventana del cuarto y lo que vio lo dejo impresionado, sentada en una silla estaba Sakura con el protector de konoha cubriendo sus ojos y las mejillas totalmente llenas de lagrimas aunque era un llanto mudo transmitía una gran frustración…se acerco lentamente a ella y tomo sus manos, ella sonrió y lo soltó para secarse, antes que ella lo hiciera tomo sus mejillas con ambos manos y la beso suavemente, saboreo los hermosos labios y luego la abrazo contra el sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo-

Sakura : -muy extrañada por la dulzura de aquel momento- que…que ocurre? –pero ya no dijo nada mas por que el empezó a besar su cuello y a soltar los botones de su camisa, era tan suave, es como si el quisiera que el momento no acabara, no tenia prisa alguna y con cada roce de piel desnuda se sentía morir, la alzo y la recostó sobre la cama mientras ella soltaba su sostén, el no la dejo hacerlo, y ella no podía estar mas confundida- que pasa, explícame que esta –la volvió a besar como cuando llego y se recostó encima de ella con su hermoso cuerpo y la abrazo para no dejarla escapar, ella podía sentir la mueve respiración entre su cuello,………cuanto tiempo paso, no lo sabe, pero permanecían de la misma forma, el abrazándola y ella totalmente sumisa a sus deseos, el subió sus manos asta el protector y ella contuvo la respiración, al parecer por fin sabría quien era-

Sasuke : -quito la venda de los ojos de la chica, la quería, la quería para el, y aunque ella lo odiara por lo que había hecho, ella no abrió los ojos, no sabia que hacer y la beso nuevamente, quizá seria la ultima vez que lo haría, subió asta sus parpados y también los beso, se quedo ahí mirándola, esperando que ella abriera sus jades, el corazón le latía a mil, era una mezcla de miedo y deseo-

Sakura : -abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró unos onix que la miraban atentamente, ella conocía esos ojos, su piel se helo- Sa…Sasuke-kun!¡! –sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas-

Sasuke : Sakura –dijo serio- lamento que esto haya pasado

Sakura : lo…lo lamentas –bien, era una estupida, eso estaba claro, lo empujo de encima de ella, cerro su camisa y se puso a arreglar sus cosas mientras el llanto se hacia cada vez mas fuerte- por que lo hiciste? –grito con rabia-

Sasuke : -se sentó sobre la cama, no contesto nada, solo la miraba doblar cosas, guardarlas y grandes gotas que mojaban su alrededor-

Sakura : -porque, si el sabia que ella le quería, por que no lo dijo antes, por que se aprovecho de ella, de repente sintió como la abrazo por atrás- Sasuke-kun, sabes que toda mi vida te he querido, y que de ti solo he sido rechazada –trato de soltarse de el pero no se lo permitió- suéltame, por que haces esto, suéltame –el chico la volteo de forma que quedaron frente a frente-

Sasuke : te quiero conmigo Sakura, no dejare que te marches –quito las lagrimas de su rostro y la beso, al principio ella puso resistencia pero eso no fue por mucho tiempo, ahora lo abrazaba –

Sakura : por que lo haces? –mientras se aferraba más fuerte al cuerpo del Uchiha-

Sasuke : -correspondió al abrazo- no lo se –la tomo de la cara y la miro fijamente- creo que solo puedo hacerte sufrir cierto?

Sakura : -sonrió- así parece……….. yo…yo aun te quiero…yo –el la beso de la misma forma suave como cuando entro por la ventana, los tres besos mas hermosos que recordaba-

Sasuke : -se separo con los ojos cerrados y apoyo su cabeza en la frente de ella- y me perdonarías?

Sakura : -después de un largo silencio-……………….

Sasuke : …………………… -ya se esperaba eso, ella aparte de quererlo también lo odiaba-………………..

Sakura : -con tono serio- lo que no te perdonare es que vuelvas a patear la puerta de mi casa –el abrió sus ojos y la miro muy extrañado, ella se limito a sonreír-

Sasuke : -claro, recordó que había pateado su puerta por puros celos, y ella ahora lo entendía perfectamente- lo lamento –volvió a cerrar los ojos y al segundo sintió los labios de la chica sobre su cuello, la abrazo mucho mas fuerte, no la dejaría nunca- …te necesito

Sakura : -quito la camisa de el en un solo tirón- por que me necesitas?

Sasuke : -la recostó sobre la cama y nuevamente soltó los botones de su blusa, de sus labios bajo a sus hombros, a su pecho besándola por encima del sostén mientras ella subía y bajaba llena de pasión, sentía la suave piel de la chica, esta vez se sentía algo mejor, todo era mejor,……….sus cuerpos se tensaban, estaban cercanos al mayor placer y sus cuerpos se movían rápidamente- es por que te amo –susurro en su oído mientras notaba como ella contuvo la respiración por unos segundos y apretaba mas las piernas-

Sakura : -entre abrió los ojos- q..que? –logro decir-

Sasuke : -se recostó sobre ella en un ultimo empujón y tras unos segundos para recobrar el aliento- es por eso que te necesito –beso su cuello y se dejo llevar por ese dulce abrazo-

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa terminado, creo que hubo mucho kakasaku cierto?, en fin, estoy feliz en como acaba, kakashi sabia muy bien esto, es mas creo que tenia ciertas intenciones por que el provoco a sasuke cierto?.

Espero que dejen muchooooosssss reviews, para ver que tal, y espero que me perdonen por haberlos engañado xD!!.


End file.
